Rationale and Procedures The administrative structure of the PPG Program and the responsibilities and the duties of the Program Director have been outlined under "Section III. Organization and Administrative Structure." Briefly, these include: 1. PPG Director The PPG Director, M. J. Welsh, is responsible to the Dean of the Carver College of Medicine, Jean Robillard, for the research activities and administrative matters of the Center. Dr. Welsh will be responsible for the scientific coordination, the direction of research emphasis and the administration of the PPG. The Associate Director, Joseph Zabner, will assist him in scientific matters. Mrs. Lori Bassler will assist him in fiscal and managerial matters.